There is known an image recording systems employing a cartridge as a supplier of recording material. Once the recording material in the cartridge has been completely exhausted, the empty cartridge is replaced by the user with a cartridge filled with recording material. To notify the user of the need to replace the cartridge in a timely manner, several techniques are known in the field of image recording systems. These techniques manage information that indicates the remaining amount of a recording material in a cartridge.